


Connected Feelings

by Doorhandletable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mama Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorhandletable/pseuds/Doorhandletable
Summary: Sakura and Sarada celebrate Sasuke's birthday.Written for SSS Weekend on Tumblr.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Connected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SasuSakuSara Weekend on Tumblr, based on the prompt 'connected feelings'.

"Mama! I'm finished."

Sakura let the water out of the sink, wiped her wet hands on her apron and walked over to where her six year old daughter was standing on a chair overlooking the counter. She leaned over Sarada's shoulder and surveyed her daughter's latest creation: a chocolate sponge cake that had _HAPY BIRFDAY PAPA_ scrawled on it in wonky pink icing. Sarada had drawn little lopsided flowers and hearts with the leftover icing and had even signed her named at the bottom.

Sarada had woken Sakura up early that morning with a request. She wanted to make Papa a birthday cake. Sakura suspected that Sarada just wanted an excuse to eat a cake, but she had obliged and they spent the better part of an afternoon baking the cake together.

"That's beautiful, sweetheart," Sakura said.

She picked Sarada up from the chair and put her back down on the floor. Sarada grinned up at her.

"Can I have some now, Mama?" she asked hopefully.

"After dinner, Sarada," Sakura said. "Go wash your hands."

Sarada's face fell and she shuffled off to the bathroom to wash the icing off her hands as Sakura put the cake in the fridge and took out the ingredients for dinner.

Sarada rushed through dinner quickly that night. She sat restlessly in her seat waiting for Sakura to finish her own meal. She started bouncing in her chair when Sakura stood up and took both their dishes to the sink. She came back out with the cake, a box of matches, and some candles. Sakura put the candles on the cake and lit them. They sang _Happy Birthday_ and Sarada blew out the candles before Sakura cut them both a generous portion.

* * *

Sakura closed the book she had been reading out loud to Sarada, reached over to the bookshelf, and slid it back into its place. She straightened up and looked back at Sarada, who was lying in bed, the covers pulled up to her nose. Her glasses were sitting next to her on her bedside table next to her glass of water.

"Do you think Papa had a good birthday," she asked.

"I'm sure he had a wonderful birthday," Sakura said, reaching over to stroke her hair.

To be honest, she wasn't sure if Sasuke even knew it was his birthday. He traveled light and didn't exactly have access to a calendar, and Sakura knew that he would be too focused on his mission to care about something as trivial as a birthday.

"Do you think he would like the cake we made for him, Mama?" Sarada asked.

"Of course he would," Sakura insisted.

It was true that Sasuke did not particularly like desserts, but Sakura knew that he would love anything that Sarada had made for him.

"Do you think Papa is thinking about us right now?" Sarada asked.

"He is always thinking about us," Sakura said, and this she was absolutely sure of. "Everything he does is for us."

Sarada smiled sleepily. Sakura leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night, Sarada," she said, switching on the nightlight by her daughter's bed.

"Good night, Mama," Sarada yawned.

Sakura walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, got undressed, and stepped under the warm running water. As she massaged conditioner into her hair, her thoughts turned to Sasuke. Even if he didn't realize what day it was, it still ached to think of him spending his twenty-seventh birthday alone.

She turned the faucet off, stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off with a towel. She didn't bother blow-drying her hair. It was a hot summer night, so her hair would dry quickly on its own. She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to her bedroom. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out one of Sasuke's old shirts to wear as a nightgown.

She stepped out onto the balcony that adjoined her room. A gentle breeze blew through her hair. She lay down on the wooden decking and gazed up at the full moon. The full moon had always been special to Sakura. She and Sasuke had shared their first kiss under it and they had spent many nights camped outside staring up at it together. Sarada had been born on the night of a full moon too.

She wondered briefly if Sasuke was also looking up at the moon at this very moment, before putting the thought out of her mind. The likelihood of Sasuke even being in this dimension was, quite frankly, low.

* * *

Someone with big black eyes and messy black hair was standing over her. For a split second, Sakura thought she was looking at Sasuke but as her eyes came into focus, she realized that it wasn't her husband who was looking down at her, but her daughter.

"Mama, are you okay?" Sarada asked. She sounded worried.

Sakura sat up. It was still dark and her hair was dry. She must have fallen asleep on the balcony.

"What are you doing lying outside, Mama?" Sarada asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sarada" Sakura insisted, getting onto her feet. "What are you doing out of bed."

"I wanted to sleep with you," Sarada said. "I had a bad dream."

Sakura stepped back into her bedroom with Sarada following after her. She shut the door to the balcony and she and Sarada climbed into bed together. Sarada crawled over and lay on top of Sakura, her head resting on her chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sarada. Nothing felt better than a hug from her daughter, the living embodiment of her love for Sasuke and of Sasuke's love for her. No matter where Sasuke was, no matter which dimension he was travelling through, she had Sarada around to remind her that she and Sasuke would always be connected.


End file.
